


Toy Train

by theblackangel07



Category: Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackangel07/pseuds/theblackangel07
Summary: Danny is surprised when Clockwork doesn't answer right away.





	Toy Train

The Ghost Zone, though never a _welcome_ sight for Danny, had become a regular sight for him. A number of ghosts still didn’t like him, and at least one still wanted his head on a wall mount, but he’d made a few good friends with others, friends he wanted to keep. Having ghost friends was a good idea, especially when you were a fourteen-year-old hero who needed help fighting and studying on a regular basis.

Today he was visiting Clockwork for help studying for a test. While Danny did actually have free time today, he figured he’d ask for some extra time just in case a ghost popped up in Amity Park later. And perhaps some free test answers, though he doubted Clockwork would actually let him cheat.

Danny floated to a halt and knocked on the large wood door to the clock tower. When there was no immediate answer, Danny arched an eyebrow. “Clockwork?” It wasn’t like the time ghost to not be, well, timely. He should have known Danny was coming. So why wasn’t he answering? Was something wrong?

He’d been about to knock again when the door opened just enough for Danny to squeeze inside. Inside the vast main room, there were gears, clocks, and screens all around, but no Clockwork. Danny called his name again.

Then a whistle from high above caught Danny’s attention. Far above him, barely a foot from the cavernous ceiling, was a small railroad that looked to pass through other rooms of the tower. The whistling continued in a song-like rhythm as a little train that had obviously been styled by the ghost that had designed the clock tower made its way into the room, carrying something.

Danny flew up beside the railroad to see what it was. To his surprise, it was Clockwork in his child form, riding the little train. “Clockwork?” Danny said, completely puzzled. Why was he riding a toy train? Wouldn’t flying down have been faster? “What are you doing?”

Clockwork held out his staff. The little train paused its chugging. Then he looked over at Danny and answered with, “Growing old is mandatory. Growing up is optional.” Clockwork promptly pulled out a pair of sunglasses, put them on, and continued looking forward. The train began chugging along once more.

And Danny just watched.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really short and ridiculous fanfiction idea I had a while ago while listening to "Lots of Toys" from MP5 and thinking of the fact Clockwork's lair has a railroad.


End file.
